pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fin de prácticas
Historias por Trolypac Sinópsis (se enfoca la casa de Monogram, tal y como se vió en "excaliferb; Francis se levanta) MM: Bueno, encendamos el ordenador y...SANTO DIOS!... MsMonogram: ¿Qué es esta vez? MM: Rayos y centellas y santos Carámbanos venditos MsM: ¿Ha vuelto a subir el recibo de la luz? MM: No mira...(muestra una ficha de estudiante; Carl aprueba las prácticas) MsM: pero...no llevabas desde hace 5 años calculándolo todo para librarte de él MM: si pero... sabes una cosa...(música de "Christmas Time in hell") Enciende la luz que te cantaré lo que me ha pasado esta vez es algo extraño y dificil de contar le he cogido cariño a ese chaval es tan torpe que un poco de estudio no le irá mal pues en el fondo le he cogido cariño a ese chaval creo que debería pasar más tiempo en la OSAC un poco de estudio no le irá mal Mrs.Monogram: vas a suspenderlo? MM: O venga santo Dios...porqué no puedo catearlo? creo que no le iría mal pasar más tiempo en la OSAC más vale lo malo conocido...que lo nuevo por conocer y este becario...me está callendo bien así que venga, por favor, le pondré el 4 no lo pienso aprobar porque estar en la OSAC (en la OSAC) en la OSAC (en la OSAC) en la OSAC (en la OSAC) le irá muy bieeeeeen. (MIENTRAS EN EL JARDÍN DE LOS FLYNN-FLETCHER) Phineas: bueno hermano mío, qué podemos hacer hoy...ya es que lo hemos hecho todo... Isabella: ¿qué estáis haciendo? Phineas: la verdad es que nada...pensando...qué hacer hoy...¿alguna insignia pendiente? Isabella: la verdad es qué no Phineas: HEMOS DE HACER ALGO....! a ver...que se nos va a acabar el verano!...eh? y Perry? (Perry entra en la guarida pero ve una nota: "estamos en la universidad de Danville- MM", y, pegado con un psit encima: "y Carl"). (UNIVERSIDAD DE DANVILLE) Profesor: estoy encantado de otorgarles el certificado, ahora deberán pasar sus tutores para entregarles sus notas. Almirante Acrónimo: Pinky, tienes un 10 Inspectora Iniciales: 00-Doble Jr. tienes un 8 MM: Carl Karl tienes un...cuatro Carl: ¿EN SERIO? MM: debe repetir las prácticas Profesor: esto no nos había pasado nunca...mmm...pues debe usted repetir cuarto. Carl: Todo cuarto? MM: solo las prácticas? Profesor: No, todo Carl: gracias, señor... (se marcha enfadado y llorando; Perry mira a Monogram con cara de "ya te vale") (Phineas y Ferb paseando por Danville) Phineas: Necesitamos hacer algo...pero no sé que; (llegan a casa de Baljeet) Jeet, chavalín, tienes algo que hacer? Baljeet: Si, ahora doy clase de mates a Buford, el me pega y yo explico...estamos los dos ocupados Phineas: qué rabia...(suena "más o menos 100 días) oh, mi móvil (lo coge) sí? Candace; Phineas, soy yo, oye, le dices a mamá que Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane y yo nos vamos de cena y nos llevamos tus herramientas para asegurarnos de que no construyáis nada?, adios. (Phineas cuelga) Phineas: genial... (VUELTA AL CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA OSAC) MM: Lo siento... Carl: más lo siento yo, señor MM: pero, es un año más de estudio Carl: Otro!! MM: pero...qué vas a hacer si no? acabar en la cola del paro? Carl: mejor que estudiar MM: pero Carl (suena "Who Wants to Live Forever?") Ya no hay lugar, muchacho para los que no estudian más y el currar con la crisis... garantizado no está Carl: pero señor...Who Wants to Study Forever? MM: qué? Carl: ¿Quién quiere estudiar para siempre?...para siempre...a no mucho tardar...tendré las gafas quebrás...y en la facultad 100 mil apuntes me acompañarán... y mis padres irán a verme..por Navidad...con suerte eso es lo que hay.... MM y Carl: Who Wants to Study forever? MM: por qué no estudiar para siempre? si vas acabar con los indignaos... MM y Carl: Quién quiere estudiar para siempre? Carl: pero es hartante MM: Será que tienes razón... (Esa noche...) Voz de espectro: Francis... (Monogram sigue dormido) Francis...(ni se inmuta) Francis...(una almohada cae sobre Monogram) Doof: Monoceja despierta! MM: SANTO DIOS...yo no he sido!...Doof? que carámbanos haces en mi cuarto Doof: No soy Doof...bueno si, lo soy pero, no lo soy, bueno ya sabes, soy tu, ¿cómo se dice? conciencia que he tomado la forma de, bueno ya sabes, Heinz porque, bueno...iba a ser Perry el Ornitorrinco pero...bueno...ya sabes...no puede...hablar...bueno aunque yo si entiendo sus gruñiditos, y, claro, tú como su jefe también pero, ya sabes es normal que... MM: ¿Qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí Doof? Doof: He venido a...ya sabes...mostrarte lo malo de tu...ya sabes camino y por cierto...Dr. Doof para tí MM: ¿Qué me vas a mostrar y Cómo me lo vas a mostrar? Doof: Contempla (aparece un aparato) el Conciencinator...con esto te hare un viaje en flashback por tu infancia en EL ÁREA DE LOS TRES ESTADOS!!!!!!!!! MM: Santo Dios menudo día... (se ve una casa nevada los dos miran por la ventana) Doof: ¿te acuerdas de esto Francis? (se ve a un niño abriendo los regalos de Navidad) MM: ehem...soy yo cuando solo era un pequeño soldado raso de seis años...el primer día que mi padre me llevó a...la academia.... (en la casa) Soldado Monogram (Monogram de niño): Pero papá yo no quiero ir a la academia Coronel Monogram (Militar parecido a Monogram): Yo no soy tu padre...y ya está decidido Soldado Monogram: te quiero papá... (volvemos a fuera) MM: ¿Qué demonios me quiere mostrar con esto? Doof: Acuerdate cuando eras joven en Gimmelshtump...digo Londres...ya sabes...la costumbre, y tus padres te obligaron a ser el gnomo...digo a ir a la academia...ya sabes la costumbre...acuerdate cuando aprobaste...te imaginas que te hubiesen mandado repetir? MM: No se...ehem... Doof: avancemos un poco en el tiempo... (FACULTAD DE DANVILLE) Doof: ¿te acuerdas de esto? MM: Solo me acuerdo de que me castigaron por culpa de un imbécil. (Dentro de la clase) Dra. Gevaarlijk: bueno exponganme su trabajo de grupo Doof (de jóven): contemple...el trabajo-inator...la idea del sufijo fue mía MM (de jóven): pero los planos míos (el invento explota) Dra. Gevaarlijk: a la sala de estudios... MM y Doof (jóvenes): D'Oh (en la sala) MM: Doof, siento que nos suspendiesen Doof ¿Qué más da? algún día (cantando) Impresionaré al maestro ganándome un dieeeeeez MM: eso me encanta de tí Heinz, tu optimismo y tu desparpajo para cantar en público...¿amigos para siempre? Doof: nada se interpondrá en nuestra amistad (acto seguido se abre la puerta) Charlene: Hola...¿este es el aula de castigo? (Doof y Monogram se la quedan mirando, suena la misma música que cuando Ferb ve a Vanessa) (fuera de la facultad) Doof: al final me la quedé MM: al final te divorciaste Doof: Oh Francis tan oportuno como siempre y con eso me refiero a TOTALMENTE INOPORTUNO MM: ¿Qué sentido tiene esta parada? Doof: Solo presumir de que me quedé con Charlene MM: pero serás....(suena un sonido de pitido, se enfoca y se ve que Doof tiene una bocina) Doof: Eh...que somos una serie infantil...eh...eh... avancemos un poco, ¿vale? (DE VUELTA AL JARDÍN DE LOS FLYNN-FLETCHER) Phineas: no puedo dormir Ferb: (desesperado) venga...dímelo... Phineas: Hoy no hemos hecho nada Ferb: Piénsalo así...hemos hecho algo...el recorrernos la ciudad para decidir que hacer...y mañana...será otro día... Phineas: tienes razón (se ponen a dormir) Phineas: (susurrando) Ferb...Ferb Ferb: (voz de desesperado) ¿Quéeeee? Phineas: (susurrando) gracias... (Ferb hace el "ok") (SE VE UN EDIFICIO: PRÁCTICAS DE LA OSAC) MM: me acuerdo de esto Doof: mira... MM: esto es lo que me pasó ayer Doof: No... Profesor (el del principio): y ahora Francis le dará las notas a su becario MM (de joven): Heinz Doofenshmirtz...un 4 Doof (de joven): Un 4? un 4?....ahora me vengaré dominando toda el ÁREA DE LOS TRES ESTADOS!!!!!!!...al principio lo de dominar el mundo solo era una...ya sabes...broma....como le dije a Linda en nuestra primera cita pero ahora...años de estudio para esto...con lo que pasamos de compañeros....POR QUÉ TE ASCENDIERON EN LA OSAC!...siempre me has superado...pues ahora te voy a quitar a Charlene MM (de joven): llevo casado con mi mujer 2 años Doof (de joven): CÁLLATE....mi venganza será grandiosa (DESDE FUERA) Doof: ves...si le haces eso a Carl puede acabar como yo....si hizo lo mismo hasta la parodia a la canción de "Los Inmortales"....yo la hubiese hecho parodia a "La Marcha Imperial"...pero...ya sabes...STAR WARS...nunca destacará por musical... MM: Entonces me dices...que debo aprobarle para que no le pase lo que a tí...SANTO DIOS...he de aprobarlo Doof: pues despertarás en 3, 2 1... (MM despierta y coge el móvil) MM: Carl...ven a la OSAC...he estado revisando unas cosas (Carl llega al cuartel general, con las luces apagadas) MM y los agentes, además de Doof, Vanessa, Norm, Admirante Acrónimo, inspectora Iniciales, 00-Doble y su hijo: FELICIDADES Carl: ¿Qué? MM: Lo he pensado mejor y estás aprobado...bien hecho Carl el becario....digo Carl el Licenciado...(Carl se emociona)...y, por cierto, si no te quieres ir de la OSAC tras las prácticas...(le muestra un cartel que pone: "Carl: jefe informático de la OSAC")... Carl: señor... MM: (hace el gesto militar) Agente Carl...(se emociona)...OH QUÉ MÁS DA...(se dan un abrazo) Doof: Ohhhh Carl: estoy muy feliz señor...estoy...¿ha avisado a la uni? MM: SI Carl: estoy...(se empieza a emocionar y llora un poco..) no me salen las palabras... Doof: pues...ya sabes...yo puedo hablar por tí...verás cuando era joven en Gimmelsh (Vanessa lo interrumpe) Vanessa: papá...hoy es el día de Carl Doof: eso explicaría porqué el triángulo y el rectángulo casi no han salido. Carl: y ahora ya soy lincenciado, solo necesito una dama...(mira a Vanessa) Vanessa: ni lo sueñes Carl: había que intentarlo...(mira a la cámara) buenas noches a todos.... (CRÉDITOS FINALES: EL TEMA DE CARL POR MIGUEL ÁNGEL VARELA) Canciones *Le he cogido cariño - Mayor Monogram *¿Who Wants Study Forever?- Mayor Monogram y Carl *Impresionar al Maestro- Dr. Doofenshmirtz *CARL!- Miguel Ángel Varela Curiosidades *Monogram menciona "La Academia" y se ve la escena que recordaba en "Quítame ese Pie Grande de la Cara" *Doof vuelve a Interpretar "Impresionar al Maestro" y Gevaarlijk re-aparece ("Óleo Sobre Candace") *Inspectora Iniciales y 00-Doble re-aparecen ("Elemental, Mi Querida Stacy") *Admirante Acrónimo re-aparece ("Isabella y el templo de Savia") *"Carl" vuelve a sonar ("Carl Agente Secreto", "La Familia Robinson") *MM vuelve a llamar a Carl "Agente" ("Carl Agente Secreto") *Doof llama a Monogram Monoceja y Francis ("El Verano te Pertenece", "Un Día en el Spa"; "Phineas y Ferb la Película"; "Phineas y Ferbnomenales Videos Musicales") Categoría:Episodios